(Un)Impossible
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Vignette]"Apparently, it is unimpossible for Jack to sleep so confidently and giving his body to other's care, but it still is impossible for Oswald not to talk four times more than normal around Jack."(Oswald/Jack)(Nothing really happens tho)(Gift for Scarlet-Nin)


**Disclaimer:** The characters and the plot belongs to Mochizuki Jun, the animation to XEBEC, the desire of writing this, without lucrative purpose and expecting cero economic remuneration while publishing, to me.

 **Title:** _(Un)_ Impossible.

 **Summary:** Apparently, it is unimpossible for Jack to sleep so confidently and giving his body to other's care, but it still is impossible for Oswald not to talk four times more than normal around Jack.

 **Pairings:** Oswald/Jack.

 **Comments:** Scarlet-Nin, I know our talks actually haven't been that, uh, big, but as I've read your stories(that are really great, and I kinda forgot to leave comments on them—don't worry, I'll do it in due time) and talked to you for a couple of weeks, I've grown to appreciate you, and, as promised, brought a little story of them, little but you can read it, I guess.

* * *

 _(Un_ )Impossible

* * *

This was it. One part of himself said. The other, however, longed for it to last more.

It was ephemeral when Jack got to rest, at all. Or what real rest could mean. It depends on what was he talking about of what the answer would be. However, he would go for the former: That it's been long ago since he got real rest.

Somehow, he didn't remembered what he was doing before falling asleep. Now, he didn't want to open his eyes. His head didn't hurt him, which meant that he wasn't knocked out to sleep—anyway, if he was, surely he would have not had such a pleasant dream—and that he was safe and sound. He sharpened his ear, and then he heard the tree branches swaying beneath the air's might, birds singing, and felt a smooth caressing touch on his hair that tempted him to return over Morpheus' Realm. It was such a beautiful feeling to be caressed like this that it could last forever and he wouldn't mind it.

…Let's wait for a minute. Someone's hand? Carelessly touching his hair? As if… it actually is something delicate?

Oh, right. He was on the Baskerville's Manor. It probably was just Lacie's hand on him. She was always sweet with him, even if—

Let's wait another minute more. Lacie wasn't in this world anymore, for what he could recall. Then who was…?

"Have you already awoke?" Was the first human sound that his ears captured after he finally attempted on opening his eyes. He smiled.

"Did I fall asleep?" He answered after yawning a little. He opened one of his eyes, and he could see Oswald seeing something in front of them. "This is unusual. Generally, the one that falls asleep in the wild, it's you. Not me."

"Hmph" hummed Glenn in affirmation. "Who knows? Maybe you actually were that tired."

Jack chuckled a little. "Please do tell me, Oswald—"

"Hm?"

"—do I have a bird on the hair? Just to know if we switched roles and now I have the nature being attracted to me by some Baskerville's kinky aura."

Oswald frowned. "Why _kinky_?" Jack just shrugged.

"Why not? Your aura seems pretty kinky to me."

"And why _kinky_ from all the words left to chose? It makes it sound so… _inappropriate_ , you know?" Jack just shrugged again.

"It doesn't have to be related to sex, Oswald," he replied, finally opening his eyes, accommodating his head better in Oswald's lap—had his head always been in _his_ lap?—and smiling brightly to him. "The term is _being attracted to something unusual_. And you're far more unusual that any other person I've known."

It was really cute. It was that much, that he wanted to tease Oswald a little. "But… if you want it to be sex related we could talk about a few headcanons I've thought of related to yo—"

"That's not necessary, thank you." When he saw the pinkish shade on his cheeks, he knew that his job was done.

"You know, _Glenn_ " started Jack, out of nothing, "today you haven't begun to babble about me making you talk far more than the average you does. Is something the matter?"

"Don't feel like bitching around for today."

"Although, you're not denying that you've become very talkative thanks to me."

Now was Oswald's turn to shrug. "Only when it cames to you."

And he kept caressing Jack's hair. Jack smiled. "Then, you admit I am the _something_ that puts you 'upside down'? Ow, that's really sweet from you!" He sang with a cheeck-to-cheeck grin. Oswald looked away pf him, and became thoughtful.

"You're never this open, Jack." He stated.

"Beg your pardon?" Jack blinked.

"It's the first time I've actually seen you despreocupied."

"What do you mean, Glenn? I'm always despreocupied!"

Oswald shook his head. "Are not, only pretend to be."

Jack felt that uncomfortable sensation come back to him. That one when he first met him, that he was capable of interpret every manner of him, that he could see through him. _That he was translucent and anyone, if became just as observant as him, would see through him_.

Seeing the trouble in his eyes, Oswald just shrugged off the topic. "Don't pay it attention, it's just that I've been observing you while being asleep, and that says much." Did that meant that he trusted him?

"…Sure."

From her tower, Alice gazed to that spot on the woods that uncle Oswald and Jack used to pass their time. It was getting dark, so she better call it a day and go to bed.

"Apparently, it is unimpossible to Jack to sleep so confident and giving his body to someone else's care, but it is still impossible to uncle Oswald not to talk four times more than normal around Jack." She said to herself, or that's what a bird—called Oz—had told her.

* * *

Finis

* * *

Aaaaaaaand, that's it! Thanks a lot for reading! (Hope it doesn't bother thee the fact that it's quite short.)

Hope you like it, _Scarlet-Nin!_


End file.
